The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Rise of the Guardians
The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Rise of the Guardians is the 5th YIFM/DreamWorks crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Jack Frost awakens from a frozen pond with amnesia. Upon realizing no one can see or hear him, he disappears. Three hundred years later Jack, as the spirit of Winter, enjoys delivering snow days to school kids, but resents that they don't believe in him. At the North Pole, the Man in the Moon warns Nicholas St. North that Pitch Black is threatening the children of the world with his nightmares. He calls E. Aster Bunnymund, Sandy, and Tooth, to arms. They are then told that Jack Frost has been chosen to be a new Guardian. Jack is unimpressed by this position, as he still resents not being believed in, but North convinces him to aid them. Visiting Tooth's world, Jack learns that baby teeth contain childhood memories of the children who lost them; Jack's teeth are included, but tells Tooth he doesn't remember. However, Pitch raids Tooth's home in order to kidnap all of her subordinate tooth fairies except Baby Tooth, whom Jack saved, so that the children's teeth can't be collected and steals all the teeth, thus preventing Tooth from sharing Jack's memories and causing children to not believe in Tooth. In order to thwart Pitch's plan, the group decides to collect children's teeth. During their journey, a quarrel between North and Bunnymund awakens a boy, Jamie. Since he still believes, he can see everybody except for Jack. Pitch's nightmares then attack, provoking Sandy as the Guardian of Dreams. Jack aids, but Sandy is killed by Pitch. As Easter approaches, the dejected Guardians gather in Bunnymund's home. With the unexpected aid of Jamie's little sister, Sophie, they begin the process of painting eggs for Easter. After Jack takes Sophie home, he is lured to Pitch's lair by a voice. Pitch taunts him with his memories and fear of non-belief, distracting him long enough for Pitch to destroy the eggs, causing children to stop believing in Easter and Bunnymund. Losing his trust in the Guardians, Jack isolates himself in Antarctica, where Pitch tries to convince him to join his side. When Jack refuses, Pitch threatens to kill Baby Tooth unless Jack gives him his staff. He agrees, but Pitch breaks Jack's staff and throws him down a chasm. Unlocking his memories, he learns that he was a mortal teenager who fell into ice while saving his younger sister. Inspired, Jack fixes his staff and returns to the lair to rescue the kidnapped baby fairies. Due to Pitch, every child in the world except Jamie disbelieves, weakening the Guardians. Finding Jamie's belief wavering, Jack makes it snow in his room, renewing belief and causing Jack to be seen and heard for the first time. Jack and Jamie gather the boy's friends, whose renewed belief bolsters their fight against Pitch. Pitch threatens them, but their dreams prove stronger than his nightmares, resulting in Sandy's resurrection. Defeated and disbelieved in, Pitch tries to retreat, but his nightmares, sensing his fear, turn on him and trap him in his lair. Afterward, Jamie and his friends bid goodbye to the Guardians as Jack accepts his place as the Guardian of Fun. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max (Pokemon), Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Bloom (Winx Club), Stella (Winx Club), Flora (Winx Club), Musa (Winx Club), Tecna (Winx Club), Aisha (Winx Club), Roxy (Winx Club), Daphne (Winx Club), Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Red Millennium Ranger, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash,Chris Kratt, Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z, The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Season 1), Lord Drakkon and his sentries will guest star in this film. * In this film, Toa Lhikan/Red Millennium Ranger have told the Irelanders about Lord Drakkon. * In this film, Toa Lhikan/Red Millennium Ranger have made Connor Lacey, Max McGrath, Leonardo, Frankie Stein and Iris (Lolirock) into the Power Rangers Realm Force and give them Realm Force weapons and Zords. Transcript The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Rise of the Guardians/Transcript Category:Connor Lacey Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures series